


Deep Sleep

by MadDormouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Lomadia and Nilesy were evicted from Owl Island, Mr. Cat had to wake the humans from their 10 month slumber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Sleep

Owl Island lay in shambles. It was as much overgrown by the jungle as it was overrun by the pirates. At least the extra greenery helped Mr. Cat hide from the invaders.  
He crept along the edge of the structures, avoiding the beach as much as the owl sanctuary. The pirates patrolled both. However, Mr. Cat knew he had to get up into the treetop base. Up there his caretaker human and the female adventurer slept in hiding, having fallen victim to some power or spell.  
Mr. Cat opted for an entrance via the trees. The pirates seemed little interested in the undeveloped portions of the island, though the jungle was making good progress in completely reclaiming everything. The feline was easily able to traverse the lower hanging branches, up to the larger trees that towered over the land.  
The highest pathways were less patrolled, which favored the ocelot and his caretakers. The former Owl Island inhabitants had returned to the sanctuary on the human female's flying ship. However, before the vessel docked the two humans and Mr. Cat blacked out. He, as a magical ocelot, woke soon after. However, he had been unable to revive his caretakers.  
Mr. Cat found the owl sanctuary taken over by pirates. By luck or providence the pirates never discovered the humans sleeping in the flying ship above the island. Knowing for a time that they were safe, Mr. Cat explored the situation.  
While he wasn't able to completely understand their language, the feline figured out the pirates had traveled a long way seeking treasure and happened see the large, and unfortunately inviting, sign for Owl Island. The pirate's captain stayed on the ship, presenting one of many problems for Mr. Cat.  
Unbeknownst to the humans, the so called Mr. Cat was skilled in the magic arts. However, he was outnumbered by the pirates and he had no resources. He once tried sneaking into the female's underground base, but found it was filled with water. Mr. Cat wasn't adverse to water. However, this flooding was more than he was willing to swim through.  
So he remained on the island, keeping a watchful eye on the two humans. Once a day the ocelot climbed back up to their airship to try and wake them up. It hadn't worked yet and Mr. Cat was beginning to wonder if they would ever return from their dream worlds.  
With the deft skill of a feline, Mr. Cat dashed along the fence posts and onto the flying ship. He ran down into the hold where the humans called Lomadia and Nilesy slept. The feline jumped up onto the dark haired one's chest, purring deeply into his face. Mr. Cat remembered how this human enjoyed that.  
But he continued sleeping.  
Growling with impatience, Mr. Cat dashed over to the female who called herself Lomadia. The magical feline decided to take a different approach and wriggled close to the human's head; Mr. Cat's own face resting on her forehead. When he first tried waking the two humans, the cat believed he could rouse Nilesy due to their connection to Thaumcraft. Yet none of Mr. Cat's spells worked, and he only used up what ingredients were left in the above ground chests.  
In that moment he called on the Thaumic powers, like he had done in the past with both humans. While the human female wasn't a practitioner and the male displayed low proficiency, Mr. Cat always held out hope his strongest power would reach one of them. Except the feline was beginning to expect this time, like every other, wouldn't work.  
'Why won't you annoying humans wake up?' thought Mr. Cat at the female. 'Your island is in danger. Your lives are in danger! For all you know, all you care about is in danger. What spell consumes you?!'  
The air crackled with energy, shooting between Mr. Cat and Lomadia. The feline jumped backwards and scrambled under the bed. His mind was a jumble of images: flashes of purple, fire, and an unwavering sense of danger. Mr. Cat breathed deep, trying to sort out what happened.  
And then both humans stirred. The magical feline tensed. His magic actually worked in breaking whatever spell held them. Suddenly, his mind raced. Now that they were awake, they would face the pirates and Mr. Cat could hear two of the invaders patrolling around the walkways connected to the skyship.  
Running up the stairs to the deck, Mr. Cat surveyed the scene. His senses had been correct; there were two pirates making an unexpected walk along the higher bridges. The cat cursed fate for its timing. He also cursed the fact that two disorientated humans would soon emerge from the skyship's lower levels and become perfect targets.  
The ocelot reviewed his options and didn't like them. The humans needed protecting first and then there was the daunting task of finding out what was happening. Where had the pirates come from? Why had the humans been dormant for months? What was with the influx of taint Mr. Cat could sense?  
The magical feline bounded off the ship and behind the pirates. He maneuvered himself behind the two invaders, while walking along the fence posts. The pirates didn't acknowledge they were being following.  
Waiting for the right moment, Mr. Cat jumped at the pirate on the left, claws extended. The humanoid screamed in pain, fighting back. While the pirate tried to draw his cutlass, Mr. Cat tensed and jumped off the human's body. A gem on Mr. Cat's collar sparked to life while the feline was in mid-air. The spell shot fire out, engulfing the pirate.  
While the first pirate stumbled off the tree and to his death due to the flames, Mr. Cat landed on the second pirate's face. His claws dug deep into the flesh. The invader tried to draw his flintlock pistol, but could only struggle against the small beast on his face. The pirate eventually staggered to the edge of the platform, but didn't realize until his footing was lost.  
The magical ocelot leapt off the invader as the human fell to his death as well. Mr. Cat licked the blood off his claws and surveyed the treetops for more enemies. He glanced back at the skyship and saw the two humans moving about the deck.  
He heard the male human speak at the edge of the ship, "All ye who trespass, will walk the plank." As the two humans laughed, Mr. Cat made his way down the tree. The caretakers would learn soon enough the dangers they faced. The feline wanted to protect them, but they needed to learn to protect themselves from the world's new dangers.  
Mr. Cat only hoped he too would survive these new threats.


End file.
